fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tons of Timmys
|caption = |season = 9 |episode = 24 |prodcode = 139B |creator = Butch Hartman |story = Unknown |writer = Lissa Kapstrom |storyboard = Mike Milo Butch Hartman |director = Michelle Bryan Kevin Petrilak Tuck Tucker |producer = Unknown |production design = Unknown |art direction = Ernie Gilbert |music direction = Guy Moon |full credits = Tons of Timmys - Credits |airdate = July 29, 2014 |headgag = Toilet |wish = For each Dad clone to have a Timmy clone, For Each Timmy Clone to have a puppy, for Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to be free and for them, him, and Sparky to be home, numerous wishes made by the Timmy Clones |book = Unknown |dvd = Unknown |iTunes = Unknown |previous = Weirdos on a Train |next = Let Sleeper Dogs Lie}} Tons of Timmys the 24th episode from Season 9 of The Fairly OddParents. Plot Timmy wishes for 5,000 Timmys for the Planet of the Dads. Synopsis Cosmo wakes Timmy up and finds a father ship in the Turner's front yard. Cosmo says that something is wrong, but he thinks it is the birds singing. Timmy realizes that the father ship from the Planet of the Dads is there. Sparky asks what the Planet of the Dads is and Wanda explains that Timmy wished for a bunch of Dads and things got out of control, so they had to poof them to their own planet. Cosmo states that it was another poorly conceived plan that came back to bit him in the butt. A baboon arrives on Timmy's bed. Cosmo finishes his thought by using, the baboon, "Bernie the Butt Biting Baboon". Bernie, then bites Cosmo in the butt. Cosmo complains that his pants smell like bananas. President Dad, who is in the Father Ship then requests that Timmy participate in "Bring Your Kid to Work Day" on the Planet of the Dads. He wants Timmy to help him to figure out what his job is. At first, Timmy does not want to go, but after President Dad tells him that he can miss school, Timmy packs his bags. Before he can go, Wanda says that he should not skip school. She then adds that his parents will wonder where Timmy is. President Dad says that he will just send, "Deadbeat Dad" to cover for Timmy. He adds that Deadbeat Dad cannot bring Timmy to work because he does not have a real job and is a "musician". The Father Ship releases a green van that has a wizard on orange clouds with lighting painted on the side. The van also has rocket boosters on the back of it. The van makes a hole in the wall and stops. Deadbeat Dad, a clone with red sunglasses on his head, blue jeans, a ripped shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on it, spiky wristbands, and brown sandals, greets them. Cosmo then says that he speaks, "Unemployed Musician". He then poofs to Deadbeat Dad and says, "Can I crash on your couch for a while?" Wanda and Poof float over and Timmy walks over to Cosmo and Deadbeat Dad. Wanda complains that Deadbeat Dad cannot pass for Timmy. He then puts on a pink hat like Timmy's. Cosmo thinks that Deadbeat Dad is Timmy. Timmy says that Deadbeat Dad is not Timmy. Cosmo thinks that there are two Timmys and says, "You're blowing my mind." Timmy says that if it is good enough for Cosmo, it will work on his parents. Wanda says that a lamp with a pink hat would fool Cosmo. Cosmo is then shown next to Timmy's lamp that has a pink hat on it. Cosmo then says, "Three Timmys, you're blowing my mind." The top of his head then explodes off and then falls back into place. Timmy then wishes to be on the Father Ship. Once there, President Dad says that he is exited to find out what he does. He then pushes a button and they lift off. Back in Timmy's room, Mr. and Mrs. Turner come in and Mrs. Turner points out that there is something different about Timmy. Mr. Turner says that it is because he has become handsome. On the Planet of the Dads, in the White House, Timmy says that he is glad that President Dad took him to work. President Dad says that they should get the show on the road. He then asks Timmy if doing shows and taking them on the road is what he does. Timmy says that President Dad's job is to make laws. Timmy then takes out a gavel and makes homework illegal, every day Christmas, and tax loopholes are closed to reduce the deficit. He says that he added the last one to keep things real. Timmy says that making laws is fun. President Dad agrees and adds that all anyone needs to do that job is have a gavel and a healthy dose of power madness. Another Dad Clone, who wears wears the same thing as President dad, except instead of a gray coat, he wears a white lab coat. He also wears a hair net and a watch. He says that President Dad's time with Timmy is up and it is his turn to take Timmy to work. Timmy is excited to find out what this clone's job is. The scene changes to show a bowl of vegetables. It pans out to show the Dad clone and Timmy wearing his version of the outfit. Timmy asks what he does. the Dad clone explains that he is a vegetable taster. He then takes a hand full of Brussels sprouts and tells Timmy to eat them. He adds that it has to be organic because there is dirt on it. When he says this ants can be seen on the Brussels sprouts. Another clone, who wears a hunting outfit, walks in and says that the vegetable tasting clone's time with Timmy is up. Timmy then walks away with the other clone. The scene changes to show Timmy running in the woods. The scene shows the Timmy and the Clone being chased by a bear. Timmy states that this is his job. The clone then states that it is better than his old job, which was being mauled by a bear. The three run off into the distance. The scene changes to show a long line of Dad Clones in the main city. They are all waiting to take Timmy to work. It then pans over to show Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof looking at the line. Cosmo and Wanda's eyebrows have unusually high arcs. Timmy points out the line. Wanda says that she thought the Eyebrow Waxer Dad was pretty cool. Timmy says that there is no way that he can go to all of the Dads' jobs. He says that there are 5,000 of them and only one of him. Cosmo points out that there are two including the one on Earth, Wanda corrects him by saying that that is just Deadbeat Dad. Wanda complains that if she wore a pink hat that Cosmo would think she is Timmy. She then poofs up a pink hat. Cosmo says that that would be ridiculous and that she is just a lamp with weird eyebrows. Timmy gets an idea. He plans to wish for each Dad clone to have a Timmy clone. Wanda asks Timmy if it is a good idea to clone himself. Cosmo agrees with her. Timmy says that it is the only option. Timmy then makes the wish. Each Dad clone, except Deadbeat Dad, is given a Timmy. The first Dad clone in the line, Cowboy Dad says to his Timmy, "Come to work with us Timmy". The fourth Dad clone in the line tells his Timmy that he is an alligator dentist. The sixth Dad in line tells his Timmy that he is a nose hair stylist. The tenth Dad in line tells his Timmy that he is a lingerie model. The real Timmy then says that there is no way that this could fail. He then wishes to go home because he wants to get the image of the last job out of his head. The Timmy clones say that they are feeling like something is missing from their lives. Cosmo returns to get the lamp with the pink hat, claiming he left behind Wanda. He asks why the Timmy clones are feeling sad, they explain that there is something missing from their lives. Cosmo explains it is because they don't have fairies. The exterior of the planet is shown and the Timmy clones saying, "Fairies?" is heard. At Timmy's house, Cosmo holding the lamp, Wanda, Poof, and the real Timmy poof in. Timmy says it was a lot more work than he thought it would be. He adds that it would have been easier to go to school. Wanda tells Timmy that he should get going to school. He says that since Deadbeat Dad is covering for him, he does not need to go. He says that he is going to sit on a bench in the park and play video games. He and Sparky walk out the door. The scene changes to show Timmy playing a video game where a vampire fights a werewolf. He notices Deadbeat Dad hacky-sacking. Timmy tells Deadbeat Dad that he is supposed to be in school. Deadbeat Dad says that he did not need school because he has his music. He starts playing hair guitar. Timmy points out that no one can hear him play. Truant Officer Shallowgrave appears. Timmy notices him. Crows fly out of a tree. Shallowgrave says that Timmy is under arrest of skipping school. He notices Deadbeat Dad and says that there are two Timmys and that they are blowing his mind. Shallowgrave changes his attachment from a spiky hammer to a net. He captures them and puts them in his van. He says that two Timmys is twice the bounty which means he can afford the leaf blower attachment for his hand. Timmy says that this is bad. Thinking Timmy means the decor, Deadbeat Dad points out that with a few things it could be a good-looking pad. He asks to borrow money for tapestries. Back at the Turner House, A mini-father ship appears outside Timmy's room with a Timmy clone in it. He walks in claiming to be Timmy and tells them that they need to go back to the planet of the Dads. Wanda asks why. The Timmy clone says, "Why not?" Cosmo says that he cannot argue with that logic and he poofs them there. They are greeted by an army of Timmy clones. One of the Timmy clones wishes that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were in shackles so they can't escape. Wanda asks why. The Timmy clone says, "Why Not?" Cosmo says he can't argue with that logic and he poofs them into shackles. Wanda says that they have been tricked and because they are technically Timmy, they have to grant the wishes. The clones start making wishes. Cosmo says that all the Timmys are blowing his mind and his wand. Back in Dimmsdale, Shallowgrave's Van is shown driving through a street. Shallowgrave talks to himself about the leaf blower attachment. Deadbeat Dad asks Shallowgrave if he can be dropped off at a place called, "The Rainbow Room". He claims that he has to meet a female named, "Shian". Shallowgrave says that the only place that Deadbeat Dad will be going is Juvenal Hall. The real Timmy asks Cosmo and Wanda to show up. They do not show up and Timmy believes that there must be something wrong. Timmy adds that they have to get out of there and find them. Deadbeat Dad starts playing air guitar. Shallowgrave hears the air guitar and asks if it is that. He adds that he hates air guitar. He adds that it is the hobby of nitwits and slackers. Timmy asks Shallowgrave, "You can hear that?" Shallowgrave says that it is driving him crazy. He adds that he has the song stuck in his head. He puts his fingers in his ears, leaving the steering wheel unmanned. The van crashes. Timmy and Deadbeat Dad run out the back of the van. Deadbeat Dad says, "Let's Ditch the fuzz." Timmy is confused because he does not speak unemployed musician. Back in Timmy's room, Sparky is in a hot tub. Timmy and Deadbeat Dad walk in. Timmy asks where Cosmo and Wanda are. Sparky says that he took them to the Planet of the Dads. He says that Bernie and him were enjoying some, "Me Time". Bernie comes up from the water with a snorkel on. Timmy says that the person who took his fairies was not him. He says that a Timmy clone must have tricked his fairies. He says that they have to save them. He wonders how they are supposed to get to the Planet of the Dads without magic. Deadbeat Dad suggests his van. The three hop in. Deadbeat Dad says that Timmy will have to cover the gas until "his parents" give him more "dinero" (money). They fly through another wall. Back on the Planet of the Dads, more wishes are being poofed up. The van arrives and Timmy states that the wands are overheating. He says that if they do not do something fast, his fairies will be goners. He says that they have to lure the fairies away. He wonders what the Timmy clones would love. Deadbeat Dad responds by saying he does not know because he hates kids. He looks under the seat and realizes that Sparky would be perfect. Timmy lures the Timmy clones away with Sparky. The clones chase Sparky. Timmy and Deadbeat Dad walk up to the cage. Timmy claims that he is there to take them home. Wanda asks how they know if he is the real Timmy. Cosmo suggests that Timmy should guess the shape of the birthmark on Cosmo's butt. Wanda says that Cosmo does not have a birthmark on his butt. Cosmo responds with, "Oh, really? Then, how do you know I'm the real Cosmo?" Wanda says that there is only one way to prove that Timmy is the real Timmy and that is with a test. Timmy complains about a test and Wanda says he passed it. Timmy wishes that the fairies were free and that they were home. The fairies poof themselves out of the cage and hug Timmy. Deadbeat Dad prepares to say goodbye. He gives Timmy an air guitar and Timmy plays it. Deadbeat Dad says that no one can hear him play. Sparky runs past them and so does the Timmy mob. The fairies fulfill the second half of the wish. Back at the Turner House, in Timmy's Room, Bernie is hanging from a swing and the gang poof in. Timmy feels bad leaving the Timmy clones without fairies. He wishes that ever Timmy clone could have a puppy. The fairies poof up a Sparky for every Timmy clone. Deadbeat Dad also receives one. He throws his Sparky and plays the air guitar. In Shallowgrave's yard, he is using the leaf blower attachment. He hears the Timmy clones and uses the leaf blower to blow up to the planet to get the Timmy clones in school. The screen goes to black. Deadbeat Dad shows up and says that he would like to dedicate the next song to Shian. Either Timmy or a Timmy clone pops his head in and says that no one can hear him. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Timmys / Poof *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Dads Deadbeat Dad *Matthew W. Taylor as Sparky *Dee Bradley Baker as Shallowgrave Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes needing a synopsis Category:Season 9 Episodes Without Denzel Crocker